


Boats Against the Current

by WearyBlues



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gatsby is confused and lonely, M/M, Nick is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyBlues/pseuds/WearyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gatsby is Nick’s sugar daddy, Daisy is a lesbian, and Tom is only there for, like, ten seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jordan Knows Where This Is Going

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated teen for cursing. Tags will be added if things get naughty.)  
> So, my first fanfic ever and it's for The Great Gatsby, aka Nick is really really really gay. Everyone is gay. I'm sure I'll write fanfic for other fandoms eventually.  
> Anyway, leave kudos and comments, as that is the law of the land. Tell me what you think and whether you think I should keep going.

“You have got to be kidding me, Nick.”

Jordan was pacing back and forth around their shared flat, likely wearing a strip in the carpet.

“You said we needed the money and he seemed like a reasonably likable fellow.” Nick shrugged, absently refreshing his online ad. 

“I meant picking up an extra shift at the newspaper or getting a part time job, not this.” The woman scrubbed her hands through her hair, mussing up the perfectly coiffed curls. 

“Good lord, Jordan, you’re making me sound like a prostitute.” 

“You may as well be one!” Jordan waved her arms around for emphasis and nearly took a nearby lamp. 

Nick snorted. “I’m sure he’s just a lonely chap in need of a good friend to share a drink.”

Jordan sighed in defeat and angrily grabbed her coat and hat.

“Now where are you going?” Nick shouted at her back.

Jordan slammed the door. 

-

Nick had placed a carefully worded ad on various online sites the week before, respectfully offering his companionship, whatever that might entail. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but so in far, he had received two messages requesting pictures of his nether regions and another three regarding other parts of his body. 

He was about to delete the ad from all the forums when a particular message caught his eye. The sender, a user by the name of The_Great_Gatsby. In the subject line, A Humble Request for Friendship.

To Nick,  
I was a hair’s breadth away from losing all hope when I stumbled upon your ad. I merely ask for a drinking buddy and friend, if you are so inclined. I will cover all expenses from our outings together, as well lodging and food if needed.  
If you are interested, I would be happy to meet.  
Jay Gatsby


	2. Daisy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy pays her cousin a visit and Nick has a date.

It took another three days for Nick relax enough to reread the message, then another two to actually consider writing back. 

In all honestly, Nick had no idea what he could be getting himself into, so he planned to responded carefully. 

As Nick sat at his computer desk, he pictured The_Great_Gatsby- Jay, if that was his real name -as a grizzled, pervy old man eager to have his wicked way with Nick’s virginal body.

Well, Nick sure wasn’t a virgin, but it had been a while. A fact which his cousin loved to rub in his face as she and his roommate swapped spit in their living room. 

Jordan was tolerable, but Daisy wasn’t. Nick could admit he even fancied Jordan for a spell, but that thought quickly fizzled out the first time he walked in on the two of them Christmas morning. 

They sure seemed to have enjoyed the festivities, while Nick got drunk on eggnog and watched reruns of Friends. 

Regardless, his cousin was insufferable. This time was no different.

-

“What were you thinking?” Daisy screeched as Nick hunched over his computer. “You weren’t, I know.” She finished herself.

It was unusual for Daisy to bother raising her voice, but when Nick made a fool of himself, she made sure the neighbors would hear. In more normal circumstances, his cousin would babble on airily about the latest fashion trends and new additions on her Pinterest board. 

But now, Nick had really done it. 

Of course Jordan was enjoying herself, thumbing through an ancient copy of Vogue and smirking. She must have seen the desperation in his eyes, because she finally relented. 

Putting down her magazine, Jordan cleared her throat. “Darling, how about we let Nick make his own mistakes? I’m sure it will just be some gross old man looking for someone to tickle his pickle. Nick can handle himself, can’t you?” She turned her smirk on Nick.

“Thank you, Jordan, you are ever a shining light of positivity.” Nick muttered. 

“You are very welcome, now how about we write this kind fellow back? I bet he has been waiting ever so patiently for you to respond.” Jordan pointed to the screen, where The_Great_Gatsby’s message sat accusingly. 

Nick sighed and turned to Daisy, who’s eyes darted across the lines with speed and a frightening sort of calculation. 

“Tell him to meet you in a public place, maybe even a police station. Negotiate the terms of your agreement there, then make sure he comes here.” Daisy’s eyes were flashing dangerously. “You will not go anywhere alone with this man, I mean that, Nick.”

Then she leaned over him and tapped out a message to Gatsby. 

Dear Gatsby,  
It would be a pleasure to meet you in person.  
How about the new cafe on Sutherland Street? We could talk then.  
Nick

With the click of a button, the deal was sealed. 

Daisy still cuffed him on the back of the head before stomping off to the bathroom. She promised swift death if her makeup had been smudged. 

Jordan laughed and poured them all two fingers of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, leave kudos if you want more. I'll probably post more anyway because it's fun, but kudos are still appreciated. Have a great day, y'all.


	3. Almost, But Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatsby and Nick almost meet, but not quite. In the meantime, having a job sucks.

When Nick pulled himself out of bed the next morning, a message was waiting for him. 

_Dearest Nick,_  
_That sounds like a wonderful idea._  
_Would you like to meet tomorrow at 1 o’clock? I work during the week from home, but would be happy to spend my allotted lunch hour with you. ___  
_I await your confirmation,_  
_Jay Gatsby_

Nick fired off a quick response and snapped the laptop shut. _Shit _. Daisy and Jordan were right, this was insane. He was about to delete the conversation all together when the phone rang.__

On the other end of the line, Myrtle could be heard on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Jesus Christ above, Nick! You're two hours late and I don't have a clue where the Aldridge story went! I swear I left it on my desk but now I can't find it! You've got to get here, Nick!" Myrtle wailed, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. There were a few beats of silence, then Myrtle could be heard again. 

"Tom is going to kill me." She whispered and hung up the phone. 

Nick barely heard her over the buzzing in his ears. He was late, horrifically late. If Tom was going to kill Myrtle, Nick would soon follow. 

Nick hurriedly pulled on his slacks from last night and a fresh button up shirt. He was still fixing the buttons through the holes when he flung himself out the door. 

-

Myrtle’s office was in chaos.

The stacks of story drafts had been overturned, spilling over every inch of carpet in the room. Manilla folders and crisp white paper were still floating lazily in the air. 

In the middle of it all, stood Myrtle. 

“I so sorry, Nick! You weren’t here and I didn’t know what to do!” She buried her face in her hands. “Please, please, Nick. If I don’t get this cleaned up, Tom will fire me!” Nick could see tears threatening to spill and hurried over. 

“We’ll get this ironed out. For now, could you just-” Nick ushered her through the sea of papers and past the office’s threshold, giving her a quick pat on the back. “The Aldridge story is in my office in a blue folder. Find it and give it to Tom. I’ll get this fixed up.”

As Myrtle scurried off, Nick sighed. 

He’d forgotten his goddamn coffee, too.

-

The rest of the day, once the mountain of papers had been dealt with, passed in a fairly boring fashion. 

Tom yelled at Myrtle, then at Nick, though thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice Nick’s exceeding lateness. 

The Aldridge story was printed without a hitch and Nick went home, filled with a deep weariness. In all the excitement, Gatsby had been all but forgotten. 

That is until, Nick’s computer chimed.

_My dear Nick, ___  
_I am very honored to be able to meet you in person. ___  
_I hope to see you tomorrow, but for now have a wonderful night. _  
_Gatsby _____

Nick got drunk, again, and took a cold shower. 

-

Nick was practically bouncing out of his chair the next morning at the newspaper. Myrtle brought him coffee, while Tom just gave him a weird look and assigned extra editing work. 

_Good lord, what if he is a gross old man, _Nick worried, leg jumping erratically. _I could be kidnapped and sold to God-knows-who.___

Editing a piece about a recent murder just outside of West Egg was certainly not helping his nerves. 

Nick jumped out of his seat when lunch hour was called, nearly catching his finger in his haste to shut his laptop. He dashed past Myrtle as he shoved into the elevator. 

It was a quick walk to the Greenlight Cafe, and an even quicker run. Nick was still panting as he grabbed a booth in the cafe. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. 

_How was Gatsby supposed to know what he looked like? He certainly didn’t know what Gatsby looked like! What if this was all just a huge mistake? ___

Nick was ready to sprint back out of the cafe when a voice intoned politely behind him. 

“May I sit, Old Sport?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, leave kudos and comments if you like it. I'll be out with more soon.


	4. They Meet (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Gatsby finally meet, but nothing is really resolved (sorry).

At the voice Nick spun around, nearly swallowing his own tongue. The man before him was not only young, but immaculately dressed and beaming down at him.

Nick fairly shot out of his seat and quickly smoothed his shirt. “Of course, of course!” He babbled, cutting himself off by offering a hand. Gatsby gladly accepted, shaking vigorously and turning up his 1000 watt smile even higher. 

“Jay Gatsby, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man said.

“Nick Carraway.” He offered back nervously.

Gatsby smiled faintly at Nick and slid gracefully into the chair across from him. Nick followed his example and tried not to hyperventilate.

“So, Old Sport, I figure we should order some food and talk for awhile. I had a big breakfast, so might just get something to drink. What would you like?” Gatsby asked politely.

“A sandwich and some coffee,” Nick volunteered, and at that moment a waitress appeared by their table. 

“So you two are ready to order?” The waitress asked. 

Gatsby smiled up at her and his eyes crinkled at the edges. “I do believe we are.”

They repeated their orders, Gatsby ordering a small coffee, and the waitress moved on to the next table, leaving them in awkward silence. 

“So,” Nick offered, “What would you like to discuss?”

Gatsby leaned forward on his elbows and sighed. “I suppose we could start with the specifics of our relationship. In the email I said I was seeking a drinking buddy and a friend and I was telling the truth. That is all I ask.”

“That’s rather pathetic.” Nick stated and winced. Already cursing his lack of tact, he tried to explain, but was cut off.

Gatsby laughed, with just an edge of bitterness. “No, no, Old Sport. You’re quite right, as embarrassing as it may be to admit it.” The man leaned back and gave Nick a searching look. “I still hope we’ll get to know each other.”

“I hope so too!” Nick interjected and proffered a slight smile. Gatsby seemed like a perfectly nice fellow. Besides, Daisy would kick him if she saw him being so rude, even if it was to a questionable stranger. 

Gatsby smiled back at him, looking unbearably handsome. “I imagine this will be a satisfactory partnership then.”

With that, their waitress reappeared and doled out their food. 

They both sipped their coffee, catching each others’ eyes, but this time the awkwardness was oddly absent. 

The silence was broken when Gatsby cleared his throat. “We should talk about the details- when and where we will meet, what we can do together, what you feel comfortable with, etcetera.”

“Well,” Nick put down his sandwich, “I think we should start out slow, meet like this for a while. Maybe we could go out for drinks eventually.” 

Gatsby nodded along and swirled his coffee. Nick had chugged his coffee before the waitress had even been able to place it on the table.

“That sounds reasonable, and it is all I would ask of you.” Gatsby said, giving Nick a even look and nodding again. The man’s golden hair glinted in the noon light streaming through the windows. 

Nick determinately looked away. “Good.” 

“Good.” Gatsby answered, and finished off his coffee.

-

“Gatsby was gorgeous!” Nick wailed as he trudged into his apartment that night. 

Ignoring him, Jordan cheered and clapped Nick on the back, “You're not dead!” 

“Surprising, really.” Daisy snarked from the couch. She had her feet propped up on the coffee table and boredly watching reality tv show reruns. “I figured this Gatsby character would have left you in a ditch.”

“But he didn’t!” Jordan grinned, “So, tell us, _how_ handsome was he?”

“Ridiculously handsome! Charming too, goddamn it!” Nick groaned, throwing his bag on the couch next to Daisy. “We’re meeting again on Friday.”

Jordan whooped and ducked into the kitchen. She returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses, making Nick groan again. He really shouldn’t let Jordan goad him into drinking so much, especially on a work night.

After the wine was poured, Jordan raised her cup. 

“To Nick- our aspiring sugarbaby!” She jeered, throwing him a wink.

Daisy muttered something, but clinked her glass without complaint. She took a deep swallow and gave Nick the hairy eyeball. He shrugged back.

And after they opened the second bottle, Nick had all but forgotten about Gatsby and his wide, genuine, smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super late, and I'm really sorry. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos anyway. It's really heartening seeing that people like your first work, so thank you. The next chapter is scheduled to go up Saturday, so stay tuned!


	5. Nick Gets Drunk (But So Does Gatsby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Gatsby awkwardly figure their shit out. Elsewhere, Jordan and Daisy drink and have sex (probably).

They next few days had been a blur of yelling, embarrassingly bad intern articles, shitty coffee, and Myrtle’s hysterics. By Friday night, Nick was exhausted. 

Tom, who was still determinately editing a fluff piece for Sunday edition, glared at Nick as he clocked out. Nick stooped so low as to stick his tongue out at him before the elevator’s doors closed. Nick didn’t get to see Tom’s expression, which was probably for the best. 

As the elevator began to move, Nick’s phone chimed cheerily. A text from Gatsby flashed on the screen.

_Drinks tonight._   
_Excited to be seeing you again._

Nick smiled and typed out a quick response.

_Me too._   
_See you then._

He had gotten Gatsby’s number at their first coffee date and had debated calling, but decided against it. Thankfully, Gatsby called him, for no other reason than to ask politely how Nick was doing. Just when the awkwardness began to wane into a more comfortable air, Tom had yanked the phone out of his hands and ended the call. 

Nick called Gatsby back that night to apologize, but Gatsby merely laughed. They ended up talking until the sun began to set. They only said hushed goodbyes after Jordan hollered at Nick to pipe down. Gilmore Girls was playing apparently, and she was sick of listening to him talk to his sugardaddy. 

They had texted during the remaining days between their two dates. Gatsby was almost unbearably polite, but had a biting wit that was frankly endearing. Daisy, of course, called him a fool.

 _A fool about to get hammered with a night’s worth of free drinks,_ Nick gloated, stepping out of the elevator. 

-

“That isn’t what you plan to wear is it?” Jordan looked at Nick in utter horror.

Nick had picked out a freshly pressed white button down and charcoal black slacks, going so far as to neatly comb his hair. Nick thought he looked nothing short of professional.

“You look like you’re going start trying to sell me flood insurance!” Jordan groaned, reaching up to muss his hair. Nick slapped her away and disgruntledly straightened out his hair. 

“If you want to be this Gatsby’s kept woman, you have to look the part.” Daisy clarified, absently fixing her own hair.

“Exactly, darling!” Jordan beamed, giving Daisy a quick peck on the lips before steering Nick back into his bedroom. 

-

“God lord, Nick,” Daisy snorted when he finally ducked back into the livingroom, “You look like a prostitute.” 

“No one asked you to camp out in my apartment, you know.” Nick snarked back, pulling at his too-small shirt. Jordan had dug through his closet until she found his old high school clothes, back when he was short and weedy. She forced him into some jeans and a plain white shirt that perhaps once fit him. The results were jeans that looked painted on and a near see-through shirt that was two sizes too small. Nick thought he looked faintly obscene. 

“It’s my apartment too,” Jordan cut in, “If I want to invite my girlfriend over, I can.” 

Nick glared at her. “Your girlfriend is my cousin, so you’re screwing my cousin, in my apartment.” 

Jordan opened her mouth to respond when Nick’s phone trilled loudly from the desk. 

“I guess you better get going.” Jordan grumbled, punching him hard in arm.

Daisy glanced at Nick boredly. “Don’t die.”

-

Nick was unbearably uncomfortable. 

He had left early to get away from Jordan and Daisy, and ended up with nothing to do but nervously pick at his nails and pull at his clothes.

“Date, sweetheart?” A kind looking, middle-aged waitress asked as she passed by his table.

Nick nodded numbly, but managed to muster up a smile. 

It shouldn’t have been so nerve-wracking, but Nick had been out of the dating game long enough for the jitters to come fast and terrible. He felt like a kid again. 

Finally, Gatsby appeared at the table, beaming as usual. He was dressed casually too, looking annoyingly handsome in dark jeans and a grey shirt. Even Gatsby’s blond hair was left unstyled in messy golden waves.

Needless to say, Nick felt like dirty couch lint.

“Pleasure to see you again, Old Sport.” Gatsby smiled jovially at him, sitting down. “Would you like to order a round?”

It was hard not to smile back. 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

-

Surprisingly, Nick did not get hammered. He got drunk, but so did Gatsby.

They were both stumbling slightly on the sidewalk when Gatsby hailed Nick a cab. 

“You’re drunk.” Gatsby had informed him. 

“So are you.” Nick scrunched up his nose and glared at Gatsby, making the blond man laugh. “More so, probably.” Nick stated petulantly 

“Probably, yes.” Gatsby had affirmed goodnaturedly, pushing Nick into the cab’s backseat. He leaned over Nick to give the cabby a wad of cash. Nick curled his finger clumsily around Gatsby’s collar. 

“Don’t leave me.” Nick whined, tugging the other man down. 

Gatsby hastily pulled away, but gently uncurled Nick’s fingers. “Terribly sorry, Old Sport.” 

Seeming to hesitate, Gatsby leaned forward again and briefly pressed his lips against Nick’s. Just like that, Gatsby pulled away and shut the cab’s door.

Nick was still dizzy and drowsy from the alcohol, but he could feel the ghost of Gatsby’s lips on his. He ran his fingers over the phantom feeling before slumping in the seat and promptly passing out. That is until the cabby prodded him and he confusedly slurred out his apartment's address.

Nick slept through the ride home and dreamt of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry again. I'm perpetually late with these things. (This is the last time I swear)   
> The next chapter HAS to go up Thursday!!! Hold me to this promise!!


	6. Conflict! Angst! Lack of Communication!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatsby is a dick but Nick gets things figured out and it all ends well probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very vague allusions to Tom's abuse of Myrtle. Also, fuck Tom and everyone who looks like Tom.

The hangover, unsurprisingly, was fucking awful. 

Of course, it didn’t help that Jordan made it her duty to blast every screeching pop song in her library. When Nick stumbled into the bathroom, she was sliding across the kitchen and cackling at him. He vomited with Taylor Swift belting out lovesick lyrics in the background.

Nick didn’t know how he managed to make it to the newspaper, but he did. Last summer’s hits were still reverberating in his eardrums when shouldered his way into his office. Nick was braced for all hell to break loose, but Myrtle and Tom were suspiciously absent. 

Nick shuffled around the room before flopping into his chair. He spun aimlessly and tried futilely to will away his headache. With a jerk, he sat straight up. Hurriedly digging through pockets, Nick unearthed his phone and quickly scrolled through his messages. 

There were a few messages from Daisy and Jordan, sent shortly before Nick got back to their apartment. 

Nothing from Gatsby. 

Trying to quell the unsettled feeling rolling around in his stomach, Nick got up and did a nervous circuit around his office. 

Nick didn’t know what he could have done the previous night to upset Gatsby. He knew that they had gotten drinks and food, and then more drinks. Gatsby must have called him a taxi, but Nick couldn’t remember much before then. 

His headache throbbed dully, making Nick wince. He sighed and sat back down, only to startle back up at the sound of footsteps and sobbing.

Myrtle, usually chipper first thing in the morning, was wailing as she burst into Nick’s office. Her makeup was streaked with tears and running down her face. Myrtle didn’t say anyway as she crumpled into Nick’s arms. 

Nick patted her back awkwardly and smoothed down her hair, which only made Myrtle cry harder. 

“You’re a great friend, Nick.” Myrtle snuffled as she finally calmed down, wiping carefully at her ruined makeup.

“Of course, Myrtle.” Nick quickly handed her a tissue. “Need anything else?”

Myrtle instantly perked up. “Oh! The Blue Bird story- the boring one about the robbery on 32nd street -needs to be printed! And the Granger reports and obituaries need to be drafted. And-.” At Nick’s raised eyebrows, Myrtle paused, blushing slightly. “I’ll get them to you by noon.”

And so, Nick drafted, edited, retyped, and printed until his fingers started to cramp. Myrtle babbled on about her sister and their weekend together to pass the time, but sometimes they drifted into companionable silence. Nick clicked away on his laptop and Myrtle hummed pleasantly, organizing the finished stories. 

Myrtle had washed off her makeup after she extracted herself from Nick. It made her softer, somehow, but different. 

But even when they began packing up for the day, Myrtle wouldn’t say what had caused her outburst. Nick knew if she wanted to share, she would.

When he went home, Nick didn’t see Tom.

-

As the days passed, Gatsby did not call, text, or otherwise contact Nick. At first Nick was hurt, but by the next week he was angry. 

Slowly, memories of their night out had come back. From their last drinks, to collapsing inside the cab. Gatsby had kissed him. Nick could still feel the phantom of Gatsby’s lips on his. 

So Nick called again and again, feeling his frustration increase with each automated repeat of the voicemail tone. 

“Maybe he stole one of your kidneys, too.” Jordan suggested, delicately sipping her coffee.

She had cornered Nick during his lunch break, dragging him to a nearby cafe under the pretense of future in-law bonding. 

“You’re still not marrying my cousin, stop changing the subject.” Nick snapped back, taking a vicious bite out of his panini. 

Jordan smirked at him. “Whatever you say, cuz.” 

Nick still can’t believe he ever had a crush on her. Of course, that was before Jordan had announced, with no room for interpretation, that she was a lesbian and intended on courting Nick’s cousin. He was never bringing family to introduce to his roommates again. 

Jordan cleared her throat pointedly and raised her eyebrows. “But seriously. About Gatsby. What’s the deal?” 

Nick sighed. “I think he kissed me. I don’t remember exactly, but-”

“Because you were smashed.” Jordan cut in.

Nick glared and continued. “I remember him flagging down a taxi for me, and after he paid the cabby he kissed me. I don’t know, but after that he just stopped texting all together. I’ve tried calling but all I get is voicemail. 

“Maybe you should have put out.” Jordan said consideringly, eyes faux-earnest. Nick kicked her under the table. 

Jordan put down her coffee. “For real though! Text him a picture of your junk or something, let him know you’re really interested.” A few people from nearby tables turned in their and Nick tried not to sink down in his seat.

“You’re a lesbian, what do you know?” He grumbled, taking a swig from his own coffee. Nick wished he had asked for whiskey instead. 

“I still know things! Men are simple, Nicky-Dicky. You hang out, eat food, and have sex. Boom, simple.” Jordan nodded sagely.

Nick sighed again resignedly. “You’re the worst.” 

-

Nick did not send Gatsby a picture of his junk, but he did call Gatsby. 

If Gatsby wasn’t responding to his calls, Nick was going to see if responded to any other calls. 

“Genius!” Jordan grinned, hanging off Nick’s back as he dialled and pressed the phone to his ear. He had borrowed her phone to call Gatsby.

“Get off!” Nick swatted at her, the phone trilling obnoxiously in his ear as he waited for Gatsby to pick up. Finally, Gatsby could be heard down the line. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Gatsby sounded tired and faintly irritated. 

Nick shushed Jordan quickly and sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself. “Um, hey, this is Nick. I hadn’t heard from you in a while and I figured I should call, so I did.” 

There were a few beats of silence where Nick worried that Gatsby had hung up on him. 

“Nick? I didn’t mean- I thought maybe-.” Gatsby paused and Nick could hear him take a deep breath of his own. “I’m sorry, Nick.” 

“You should be.” Nick surprised himself, but didn’t apologize. He was angry.

In the background, Nick could hear Daisy discreetly ushering Jordan out of the room

“I should be.” Gatsby admitted. “And I am.” 

The silence that followed was thick and heavy. Nick felt an odd swell of betrayal building in his gut, but he hardly knew Gatsby. Still the anger quickly gave way to a dulled hurt. 

“I thought I had done something, said something, that made you angry enough to leave. I thought you a good enough man to at least tell me why.” Nick swallowed, and sat down on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. His fingers twitched to pull a bottle of whiskey from the high shelf, but he stayed put. 

Nick could almost hear Gatsby nodding down the line. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I owe you that and more, Old Sport.” 

“Then I remembered. You kissed me. I thought it was my fault, Gatsby, you should have said something.” Nick dug his nails into the fabric over his knee.

“I was ashamed, Nick. I want more than you would want to give me. I took advantage of you.”

There were a few beats of silence, then Nick took a steadying breath. “Let’s go out again. Not as drinking buddies, but as a date, a real date.” Nick fought back a twisted smile. “And don’t be a wimp this time.”

Gatsby let out a choked laugh. “Of course, Old Sport. Whatever you want.” He sounded almost disbelieving.

“Good.” Nick let himself smile. “Is tomorrow good for you? I can’t get drunk again on a work night, or else my roommate Jordan will kick my ass, though she’s always the one getting me drunk.”

“I’d like to meet your roommate.” Gatsby said warmly. “She sounds like quite the woman.”

Nick laughed. “She is.”

The air seemed clearer somehow, but the awkwardness and hurt lingered. Still, as the knot in his gut started to loosen Nick knew all had not been lost. 

If there were no better reason, at least then Jordan could tear Gatsby apart.


End file.
